I'm in love (With my bully)
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: I'm in love. Have been since I first laid eyes on him. Unfortunately for me, I fell in love with a guy that would only end up hurting me. I fell in love with my bully. AU!Glee does not exist Dominant!Finn and Uke!Kurt
1. I'm in love (With my bully) Song

**I'm in love (With my bully) Song**

***This song does legally belong to me; I'm sorry if the word, "Fag," offends anyone. This is a glee fanfiction(a Kinn one to be exact. Finn Hudson x Kurt Hummel) and I was using the scene where Burt Hummel picks up the phone and the person's like: "Your son's a fag."  
**

You throw me in the dumpster every day

You say all your insults right to my face

But still I love you in every single way

From your leather jacket to your lack of grace

/Breathe/

It's been seven years since that day

The day I fell for you

It's been seven years of being a closeted gay

Hiding these feelings I wish weren't true

I'm in love

/Breathe/

I'm in love

With a monster that hates me

I'm in love

With a psycho that just won't set me free

I'm in love

With someone who won't love me back

I'm in love

I'm in love

With my bully

/Breathe/

You throw pee balloons at me whenever I'm alone

You spit upon my crying form

You call me up and call me a fag on the phone

You sometimes make me wish I could transform

/Breathe/

I'm in love

With a monster that hates me

I'm in love

With a psycho that just won't set me free

I'm in love

With someone who won't love me back

I'm in love

I'm in love

With my bully

/Breathe/

I love you so much that it kills me

I love you even though you think I'm a freak

My one last dying wish is for you to see

That I was something unique

I'm in love

/Breathe/

I'm in love

With a monster that hates me

I'm in love

With a psycho that just won't set me free

I'm in love

With someone that won't love me back

I'm in love

I'm in love

With my bully

/Breathe/

I'm in love

I'm in love

I'm in love

/Breathe/

With my bully


	2. Chapter 1 The Little Fag

I'm in love (With my bully)

Chapter 1

The Little Fag

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I own the characters. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) in where Glee does not exist.**

**Warnings: Contains Yaoi (boy x boy), graphic violence, bullying (Finn is the bully), self-harming, and offensive words (such as fag, cocksucker, butt-sex, fuck, bitch, etc.).**

**Review and enjoy!**

'_Thoughts in Reality'_

**Kurt Hummel's POV (Point Of View)**

"Hey fag!" A deep male voice calls across the parking lot, but I keep my head bowed and blue eyes on the grey pavement, "Looking especially gay this morning! Trying to seduce us heterosexuals with your faggyness?"

'_Just ignore that Neanderthals,'_ I silently command myself, _'One day, they'll be working for me and I can get the revenge I rightfully deserve.'_

Only, right now?

I was the hopeless little sea fish, and they (specifically the football and hockey palyers) were the ferocious, famished sharks ready to eat me alive (though they wouldn't, saying that they don't want "the gay").

My feet stop walking-my heart stops beating in my chest-as a pair of very familiar shoes step into my line of sight.

'_Oh, no,'_ Was the only thought that crossed my mind as I raised my blue eyes from the (very boring) ground to the tall, handsome man I had irrevocably fallen in love with.

Blue clashes with cold light brown orbs and I instinctively shrink back, but my gaze never moves away from him.

Finn Hudson: star quarter back of McKinly High, most popular boy in school, dating the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, and last but not least, my number one bully.

Did I mention I was in love with him?

No?

Well, I am.

Call me a masochist, but I would very much like to say (in not so many elegant words) I do _**not**_ like pain.

I do _**not**_ like having pee balloons thrown at me; I do _**not**_ like being slushied in the face every day (and do you know how hard it is to get out those stains?!); I do _**not**_ like have my lawn furniture nailed to my roof; And I especially do _**not**_ like being bullied for something as small as my sexuality!

So in tune with my thoughts, I barely noticed the other football players circling around me (nor did I notice my feet backing away from the man I loved) until my back was pressed against metal.

'_Oh how wonderful,'_ I bitterly think as I narrow my blue eyes and turn my nose haughtily up in the air, _'First day back at school and I'm welcomed by the most worst thing ever created in this dull Universe: dumpster diving (though it certainly wasn't consensual from __**me**__).'_

I glare as I notice the Football snickering and taunting me.

"Ready for your morning shower, fairy?" Noah Puckerman's voice reaches my ears.

I turn my head towards my left, disdain and irritation written all over my face as I face my second bully (first is Finn, second is Puck, third is David Karofsky, and fourth is Azimio.)

"Of course, Puck," I sarcastically state as if I wasn't scared at all, "I'm just trembling with excitement. But I'd be careful when touching me, you might just catch the gay."

Puck narrows his eyes, and his fists clench together as he steps closer to me; I just cross my arms over my chest and glare right back (one day, I will get killed because I don't know how to back down).

"You enjoy me touching you like the cocksucker you are!" Puck venomously spat, saliva landing right on my cheeks (which I totally shrieked about… inside my head, of course. No need to give them anymore ammo to use against).

My pale porcelain hand comes up to wipe away the spit, shivers coursing down my spine as I feel the liquid substance, and sigh in irritation.

"One would think that since you like touching me that _you_ were gay, Puck," I snidely said, berating myself as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"He ain't a fucking fairy like you," Finn's voice reaches my ears (it truly does sound like music to me and sends shivers shocking their way through my veins) as he steps closer to me.

My body tenses as I feel his warmth on my right side while my eyes flicker towards the tall boy.

"You know," I start, "Fairy's getting real old. What are you, fiver year olds? Can't create a goddamn good insult even if you tried!"

'_Goddamn it Kurt!'_ I silently screamed at myself, _'What is it with you and wanting to die so quickly?!'_

"How's this?" Finn snapped angrily as he and Puck quickly move and grasp me by my arms and shins before throwing me in the dumpsters.

My lips twist in disgust as the aroma of spoiled food reaches my nose when I land on top of white bags knotted closed.

'_God I hate this more than the pee balloons,' _I silently groan before shaking my head, '_Never mind. I'd take the dumpster any day over those pee balloons. God they are so disgusting and unsanitary, not to mention they stain my clothes!'_

"How's that one, little fag?!" Finn questions as he flashes me a sadistic smirk (that was seriously hot, no matter how terrible his personality is) before walking away, the leather jacket tightening across his back while showing the muscles beneath the clothes (that I would love to run my fingers over).

Instead of speaking (and bluntly ignoring my hormonal thoughts), I give his back a death glare while secretly hoping it would cause him to combust into trillions of little pieces.

'_Tell me again why we are in love with that asshole?!' _I silently seethe as I sit up-my body slowly sinking as the garbage bags couldn't hold all my weight- and get out of the dumpster with a frown and a disgruntled expression marring my beautiful, flawless face.

Once my feet are on the ground again, I slowly make my way inside the school building and this time, I keep my head up why not? It's not like looking meek and weak will prevent the bullying I faced every day at this school).

'_Why __**do**__ I love Finn Hudson?'_ I silently ask myself as I make my way towards my locker and put in the combination, putting in my unneeded supplies and keeping the ones I did need for my classes, _'Is it because he's hot? No, even though that bad boy look does send tingles of excitement down my spine. Is it because he pays so much attention to me? No, if that was it then I'd be in love with Karofsky (which is the most disgusting thing I have ever thought). Besides, the only kind of attention Finn pays to me is the violent kind.'_

My feet (clothed in black calf-high boots) move towards my first period (which was Language Arts) while my mind focuses on the question plaguing my mind like a disease that just couldn't be cure.

'_So then, why __**do**__ I love Finn Hudson?'_ I place my items on the wooden desk and sit upon the plastic blue chair, my leg instantly crossing over the other leg while my hand finds the desk and begins tapping out a rhythm I didn't even know.

A sigh filled with annoyance escapes my mouth as I continue to ponder that stupid question.

'_Why does it even matter?'_ I bitterly question as my blue eyes land on top of the desk, _'It's not like he'll ever feel the same about me.'_

'_After all,'_ I continue to think as my hands curl into each other with my perfectly cut nails digging into the porcelain skin while I glare at my desk with tears brimming my eyes, _**'I'm just the little fag.'**_

**A/N (Author Note): Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Also, I'm so sorry if I offended anyone. i want to let you know that I support the LGBT, and that I extremely dislike homophobes. But, in this, Finn needs to be homophobic to match the story. So, sorry for offending you and thanks for reading!**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**


End file.
